


El hijo desafortunado

by DeyVG



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyVG/pseuds/DeyVG
Relationships: Haiti/Brazil (Anthropomorphic), Haiti/Mexico (Anthropomorphic), Rio de janeiro Brasil/Oaxaca Mexico (Anthropomorphic)





	El hijo desafortunado

_Esto sucedió hace muchísimos años atrás, mucho ante del nacimiento de las naciones e incluso de todo lo que conocemos hoy en día._

_Los países eran conocidos como reinos, aquellos reinos eran regidos por personas que nacían con lujos y sin saber cómo estaba realmente su pueblo. Las nuevas generaciones tenían prohibido tener relación con cualquiera que no aprobado por los reyes, solo cuando lograban completar la educación estricta que llevaban desde los 3 años se les permitía salir por las puertas de sus castillos._

_Reinos existían muchos y con diferentes maneras de imponer su gran poder, entre ellos destacaban 4. Estos 4 reinos tenían relaciones en mayor y menor medida por puros asuntos políticos._

_El reino del lejano mar era conocido por ser uno de los más inteligentes, sus pueblerinos prosperaban rápidamente y siempre buscaban llenar sus jóvenes y adultas mentes de todo lo que pudiesen aprender. El reino del norte era conocido por su amabilidad, no tenían mucho, solo lo necesario para poder mantenerse de pie y ofertar a otro, y por último, el país vecino del sur, un reino que cayó en las manos de una persona egoísta y malvada que solo se preocupa de si misma, este fue el que se encargó de destruir al cuarto reino, el oeste en el cual solo sobrevivió la princesa que se encuentra oculta en el reino del norte._

_Fue en uno de los muchos bailes que se organizaban para mejorar las relaciones dónde comenzó el principio del final._

_-Presentamos a la reina y al príncipe del reino del norte. Con ustedes, la reina México y el príncipe Oaxaca- La voz retumbante de aquel sirviente se dejó escuchar por todo el salón ganándose así varias miradas que esperaban con impaciencia la entrada de aquellos dos representantes._

_La espera no fue mucha ya que de inmediato se abrieron las enormes y preciosa puertas de madera dejando ver dos hermosas sonrisas que parecían ser gemelas pertenecientes a la realeza del norte. Ambos entraron con tranquilidad y brillantes sonrisas para todos, los brillantes colores que conformaban sus vestuarios no sé comparaban con aquello que lograban transmitir sus ojos._

_Rápidamente fueron rodeados por sirvientes que gustosos querían cumplir con cualquier pedido que tuvieran pero fueron amablemente rechazados y con un simple "gracias" junto con una sonrisa fueron despachados._

_La reina México era vigilada por un par de ojos que solo transmitían odio, rencor y celos. Odiaba como todos estaban encantados con su presencia y parecían disfrutar de su compañía, ella quería eso, anhelaba la atención y el cariño que a dónde quería que parecía inevitable recibir._

_Lamentablemente para aquella reina, su mirada era tan intensa que captó la atención del príncipe del norte quien no dudó en avisarle a su madre, está miró en su dirección y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó a ella._

_-Reina Brasil, en un honor para mí que me haya invitado- comentó con alegría la mexicana quien pasó invertido el claro disgusto que desprendía la mencionada por su presencia._

_-Tenía que invitarte por obligación, no por otra cosa- Cualquiera que recibiera esa respuesta con el tono de voz tan seco y frío podría haberse retirado de inmediato pero México simplemente se río un poco y trato de sacarle tema de conversación._

_Después de unos minutos se anunció la llegada del rey y el príncipe del reino que se encontraba al otro lado del mar ganádose rápidamente la mirada de la reina del sur._

_El rey con rapidez sé acercó a las dos reinas y las saludó con una reverencia antes de proceder a hablar._

_Mientras los reyes conversaban, Oaxaca se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo del gran banquete que se presentaba ante sus ojos, le sorprendía que fuese mucha ya que no estaban acostumbrados a eso, suponía que era porque el reino del sur tenía más riquezas que ellos así que solo disfruto de los alimentos. Algunas comidas si las conocía pero otras eran totalmente nuevas para él por lo que era una sensación y un sabor completamente diferente, había uno en especial que le gustó pero no sabía su nombre._

_-Veo que te gustó ese platillo en especial- Aquella voz había sorprendido tanto a Oaxaca que inevitablemente casi dejaba caer el platillo pero por suerte logró sostenerlo con fuerza._

_-Príncipe rio de Janeiro, es una sorpresa que esté aquí- respondió rápidamente tratado de limpiarse la boca con todos los modales y educación que había aprendido pero los nervios lo hacían parecer un poco torpe._

_-Lamento haberle asustado, príncipe Oaxaca. Solo pasaba a saludarle- Se disculpó aquel joven tratando de sonreírle amabilidad para así tranquilizar un poco al mencionado._

_-No se necesita disculpar, príncipe río de Janeiro, solo me sorprendió y respondiendo a su comentario, la verdad es que este platillo es muy rico- el oaxaqueño no dudó en sonreír con amabilidad sin percatarse de que dejaba levemente embobado al príncipe del sur._

_-_ ¿Qué pasó con los reyes, mamá?- Preguntó una voz que detonaba curiosidad y emoción por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No seas desesperado, cariño. Ya lo voy a contar- La suave risa estaba cargada de cariño al ver la emoción brillar en los ojos de su hijo.

_Los reyes se mantenían hablando de política aunque se notaba desde lejos la clara atención que tenía la reina del sur con el rey pero este se hacía el que no se daba cuenta puesto que lamentablemente, su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona y no quería herir sus sentimientos._

_-Reina México, sería un honor para mí que me permitiera bailar una pieza con usted- Dijo aquel rey con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y arrodillándose ante la mencionada quien se encontraba con un notable sonrojo._

_-El honor es mío, rey Haití- con una reverencia, la reina aceptó la mano que estaba tendida ante ella antes de seguirlo al centro del salón._

_Ambos estaban en su mundo y no notaron el odio que desbordaba como un volcán lleno de ardor de los hermosos ojos pertenecientes a la reina del sur. Todo su ser se llenó de rencor hacia la reina que se encontraba disfrutando del baile con la persona que ella quería para si misma._

_Todo empeoraba aún más cuando escuchaba los susurros de las personas diciendo que harían una hermosa pareja y que tanto el rey como la reina no tardarían en casarse._

_Los rencorosos ojos de la brasileña se apartaron de la grotesca escena que estaban haciendo los dos reyes e inevitablemente se posaron sobre su hijo y el príncipe del norte, una sonrisa malvada y llena de malos presagios adornó el hermoso rostro de la reina al ver el sonrojo de los anteriores mencionados mientras tanto, la reina México bailaba felizmente e ignorante de los planes de su malvada vecina._

-¿Qué tiene planeado la reina malvada? Siento que algo malo va a pasar

-Si no me interrumpieras lo sabrías más rápido.

-Estas bien, sigue por favor.

_El pueblo del norte se caracterizaba por estar rodeado de hermosa vegetación y animales cariñosos que no dudaban en acercarse a las personas, todo era tranquilidad y los pueblerinos quienes a pesar de no tener lujos eran muy felices con lo que tenían. Todos se conocían y sabían quienes eran entre si por eso fue toda una sorpresa cuando un carruaje con el escudo del reino del sur atravesó el lugar hasta llegar al castillo._

_De las puertas del castillo salieron varios guardias que escoltaban a México, ella se notaba un poco confundida pero aún así sonrió mientras esperaba a que su invitado inesperado saliera. De aquel extravagante carruaje salió el joven príncipe quien se arrodilló ante la reina esperando alguna reacción de la reina._

_\- Príncipe rio de Janeiro, es una sorpresa tenerlo por aquí, levántese por favor- habló con tranquilidad la reina antes de ofrecerle su mano para ayudar al príncipe del reino vecino a levantarse, este se sonrojó ante aquella muestra pero aún así se aclaró la voz para tratar de dispersar su nerviosismo._

_-Disculpe mi atrevimiento por venir sin invitación previa, solo que.. emh, yo, quería hablar con.. eh, más con el príncipe Oaxaca, si usted me lo permite- el nerviosismo era palpable en el cuerpo del joven y eso le valió una sonrisa llena de ternura por parte de la reina._

_-No es ningún problema, joven príncipe. Para mí es un honor que usted nos este visitando. En un momento viene mi hijo- habló con tranquilidad la mexicana mientras que le sonreía con cariño a rio de Janeiro que si fuese posible estaría aún más rojo._

_Un guardia no dudó en entrar al castillo en búsqueda del Oaxaqueño, tenía sus dudas sobre el motivo por el que estaba en este lugar pero prefirió ignorarlo, sabía de la maldad que envolvía a la familia real de su reino vecino pero aquel muchachito le parecía muy tierno y sus ojos no desprendían el más mínimo rastro de malicia._

_Después de unos momentos, el mismo guardia salió en compañía del príncipe Oaxaca quien se notaba confundido y nervioso ya que en verdad sintió una pequeña conexión con el príncipe, sus mejillas no dudaron en colorearse de un tenue rojo._

_-Príncipe río de Janeiro- saludó con una reverencia siendo correspondida con torpeza por el nervioso joven._

_-Oaxaca ¿por qué no le muestras a este hermoso muchachito los alrededores? así conversan entre ustedes- sugirió la mexicana que se estaba muriendo de risa y ternura al mirar a ambos príncipes tan nerviosos que hasta olvidaron un poco sus modales._

_-Claro, madre, nos vemos después- Con una reverencia, el oaxaqueño se despidió de su madre y comenzó a caminar sin mirar directamente al príncipe del sur._

_Río de Janeiro imitó la reverencia evitando la mirada de complicidad que le daba la reina y comenzó a seguir al príncipe. Así es como inició su historia._

_Las visitas de aquel joven príncipe siguieron e inevitablemente dos corazón comenzaron a enamorarse de los pequeños detalles y gestos que se tenían mutuamente. Entre regalos, poemas y canciones ambos jóvenes se declararon su amor dejándose caer en las llamas del primer amor el cual detallaba pureza, respeto y sobre todo, cariño._

_Ambos príncipes no dudaron en entregarse, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro era comparable al de las aves las cuales se enamoran una sola vez en la vida, sus pequeños e inocentes corazones habían sido reclamados en manos de inexpertas pero cariñosas personas que parecían estar destinadas a estar juntos por siempre, todo comenzó a ser felicidad para ambos._

_-_ ¿Algo va a salir mal, verdad?

-En un mundo donde la maldad está cerca, es casi imposible que todo sea pura felicidad.

_Un día cuando el príncipe del reino del sur llegó de una hermosa cita con Oaxaca supo que algo no estaba bien, el castillo parecía más frío y solitario que de costumbre. Inevitablemente en su pequeño corazón supo sentir que algo no estaba bien, rápidamente recorrió los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar al trono dónde se encontraba sentada su madre._

_-Madre ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con una temblorosa voz, no le gustaba para nada el aura que desprendía su madre y no pudo evitar el miedo que se instaló en su cuerpo._

_Las puertas del lugar fueron abiertas y un grupo de guerreros entraron para después arrodillarse con la mirada en el suelo ante su reina quien con tranquilidad se levantó e ignoró la pregunta que su hijo anteriormente había hecho._

_-Quiero destruido para mañana el reino del norte, no dejen a nadie vivo- la fría voz de la reina retumbó en el oscuro salón dejando sorprendidos a todos, los guerreros sin poder negarse simplemente aceptaron y se retiraron para poder organizar todo. Sin importar el dolor en sus corazones, ellos cumplirían con lo pedido ya que eran leales a su reina._

_-Madre ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedes destruir el reino del norte- la desesperación y la preocupación era de esperarse, le preocupaba lo que le pudiese suceder a su pareja._

_Brasil simplemente se acercó a su hijo y le entregó un papel, el joven lo abrió con duda y se dió cuenta de que era una invitación. Era la invitación a la boda de la reina México y el rey Haití._

_-¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra? Si estás en mi contra te repudiaré y no dudaré en torturarte por ser un traidor pero si estás conmigo, te daré todo el cariño que siempre quisiste, solo tienes que asesinar al príncipe Oaxaca- con esa pregunta, el cuerpo del príncipe comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos._

_-_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo una madre puede hacerle eso a su propio hijo?- el joven no podía creerlo, en verdad se encontraba desesperado e indignado con la reina.

\- Lamentablemente existen personas así, hijo- respondió la mujer mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello del muchacho.

\- Pero el príncipe no le hará caso a su madre ¿Verdad?- la mirada de la mujer de oscureció un poco e ignorando la pregunta, siguió con su relato.

_Parecía ser un día normal, todas las personas estaban caminado con tranquilidad por todo el reino, unos reían y otros cantaban, todo el ambiente parecía ser de un festejo._

_El príncipe salió del lugar y se dirigió a donde se llevaría a cabo la cita de ese día, Oaxaca estaba muy emocionado y feliz, eso era obvio para todas las personas que lo miraban pasar, aquella felicidad era contagiosa para todos y causaba una sonrisa en todas las personas con las que se encontraba._

_Cuando llegó al lugar se sentó y esperó a su pareja, en sus manos se encontraba la carta que le había mandado en dónde lo citaba, estaba muy emocionado ya que en esta le decía que tenía algo importante que decir. Los minutos pasaban y cuando por fin apareció rio de Janeiro, Oaxaca no dudó en correr para abrazarlo siendo fuertemente correspondido._

_Sus miradas se conectaron y el príncipe del sur al ver el cariño y amor que transmitía su pareja hacia su persona no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, no sé lo merecía y eso estaba claro, tampoco pudo evitar el darle un tierno beso en la frente._

_-Perdón- susurró cuando se separó de él y de su espalda sacó un cuchillo dispuesto a asesinar al que consideraba el amor de su vida pero algo se lo impidió._

_Un fuerte dolor en su brazo lo hizo soltar el arma, al mirar a su atacante se dió cuenta de que era un guardia, rápidamente fue sometido y amarrado con fuertes cuerdas ante la atenta mirada del oaxaqueño._

_-No creí que lo harías- las lágrimas no podían representar todo el dolor que sentía su corazón, se sentía morir por dentro y por primera vez, no reconoció al joven que estaba ante él._

_Una mano se posó en su hombro y al girarse rápidamente abrazo a la mujer al darse cuenta de que era su madre. Después de mucho tiempo se volvió a sentir un niño pequeño así que se refugió en el cariño y tranquilidad que le daba México._

_Río de Janeiro por su parte se encontraba destrozado ante esas palabras al igual que se preocupó ¿A qué se refería con que no pensaba que lo haría? ¿Ya sabía que ese era su plan? El cerebro del príncipe del sur estaba corriendo tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquellas palabras._

_-Su plan desde un principio iba a fallar ¿Usted cree que no sabíamos de este ataque? Nosotros tenemos infiltrados en todos los reinos que no dicen lo que se tiene planeado- el temor se instaló en el cuerpo del joven príncipe, la voz de la reina no era como la conocía, está era fría como el hielo y comparable al de su madre pero lo que más le aterró fueron sus ojos, eran los mismos que había puesto la reina Brasil cuando dió la orden de destruir a aquel reino._

_Las horas parecían haber pasado con rapidez y al reino del norte llegó el barco del prometido de México, de el se bajó con rapidez Haití y sus guerreros quienes se tranquilizaron al ver el lugar tranquilo pero eso no evito que se confundieran ya que habían recibido una carta en dónde decían que iban a atacar el reino de su amada._

_Corrió hacia el castillo y miró a los pueblerinos junto con la realeza comiendo con tranquilidad, se acercó a México y con preocupación comenzó con las preguntas._

_-¿Están bien? Creí que te habían atacado- dijo entre llantos y abrazando con fuerza a la reina, está solo lo abrazó con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Tranquilo amado mío, nosotros también recibimos la amenaza pero creo que por ahora no se llevará a cabo- dijo con tranquilidad tratando de calmar a su prometido, Haití en lugar de tranquilizarse solo se preocupó más y la abrazó con más fuerza._

_-Eso no me tranquiliza- comentó un un susurro y limpiando las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos._

_-Por ahora todo está bien ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros? hay suficiente para todos y aún sobra, es un platillo típico de aquí y se llama pozole, el secreto de su sabor está en la carne- la sonrisa amable de la reina convenció a los guerreros del otro reino quienes gustosos comenzaron a comer._

_-No te preocupes, amada mía. Nosotros los protegeremos y haremos caer al reino del sur, es hora de detener su maldad- la voz segura del príncipe ánimo a sus guerreros los cuales comenzaron a decir que los cuidarían._

_-Yo ya estoy convenciendo a los pueblerinos del reino del sur sobre revelarse contra la realeza- comentó una joven y suave voz llamando la atención del rey._

_-Princesa Bolivia del oeste, es una sorpresa de que esté aquí- la voz de Haití era de genuina sorpresa pero aún así le alegraba que hubiese sobrevivido._

_-La reina México me salvó y fue amable al darme posada en su hogar- respondió con una sonrisa y mirada cariñosa hacía México._

_-Entre todos estoy seguro de que podremos hacer caer a la realiza, si se hará- todos estaban tan concentrados festejando que no se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa y mirada cínica que tenían los pueblerinos y la realeza del reino norte._

_Mientras tanto, en el reino vecino se encontraba la reina Brasil desesperada porque no tenía noticias de su hijo ni de sus guerreros. No había nada, era como si nunca hubiesen llegado al lugar._

_El sonido de los toques en su gran puerta la interrumpieron y con una voz molesta le permitió el paso al sirviente que solicitaba la entrada._

_El hombre simplemente dejó una caja la cual no sabían de dónde había salido, solo tenía una nota que decir que iba a dirigida a la reina así que sin dudarlo fueron a entregárselo, con una reverencia el sirviente salió y dejó a la reina con la curiosidad ya que está no recibía regalos. Al abrirlo un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, en la caja se encontraba la cabeza de su hijo, el príncipe río de_ _Janeiro había muerto._

-¿El reino norte asesinó a todos?- preguntó con sorpresa la capital.

-Si y los hizo pozole. Ellos lograron asesinar a la reina ya sus hijos. Me dan lástima ya que estos no tenían la culpa de nada y pagaron por los errores de la madre- dijo con pesar el estado mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-¿Está historia es real? - continúo con las preguntas el chico, le había gustado la historia pero igual le parecía triste.

-No lo sé, mi antecesor Oaxaca me la contó a mi, a él se la contó su antecesor y así se va la cadena, lo que siempre me dijeron es que ellos dos si estaban destinados a estar juntos aunque tal vez no es esa vida , hay una foto de un reino y lo que parece ser Oaxaca y río de Janeiro tomando el té en una de sus citas.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Algún día.


End file.
